Numerous designs have been proposed for knock down or collapsable pontoon or float supported boats in order to facilitate storage and/or transportation thereof to and from a body of water, as evidenced for example by prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 907,629; 2,745,118; 3,061,845; 3,083,382; 3,179,960; 3,257,987 and 3,613,136.